741
Quentin recieves a telegram that confirms Laura died by fire in Alexandria, Egypt. Synopsis : The time is 1897, and intrigue and terror are rampant over Collinwood, as Barnabas Collins makes a desperate effort to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of the past in order to save a boy's life and a man's fate in the present. But Barnabas's efforts meet constant obstacles, and now he searches to discover the secret of a woman, whom he has reason to believe he knew over a hundred years ago. Laura arrives at the crypt just in time to witness the coffin being opened. It's empty. Sandor says maybe it's a mistake, or maybe the grave was robbed. Barnabas says no way, then he tells Sandor to be quiet because he thinks he hears someone in the crypt. Laura sneaks out before she's discovered. Quentin is at the cottage asking Magda where Laura is. Magda doesn't offer much information. Quentin gets impatient, but realizes he's going to have to pay for answers to his questions. Magda tells him Laura ran out of the cottage about half an hour ago. Quentin figures it must have been because of something that shocked her. Knowing he's innocent of doing anything for once, he decides it must have been someone else who's got some interest in Laura. Back at the crypt, Sandor is insisting that empty coffin or not, the Laura at Collinwood is no ghost. Barnabas says she must be, how else could she have been around when he was a child? Sandor doesn't have an answer for that, and he really just wants to go home. Barnabas suddenly remembers that he doesn't remember how Laura Stockbridge died (even though just yesterday he knew it was in a fire.) He searches for the information in the record books, while he tells Sandor how his cousin, Uncle Jeremiah, was very disturbed by the death because it was so sudden. He finds the entry in the books that says Laura Stockbridge Collins died in a fire, in 1785. He wonders if this is true, or if his father might have rewritten the record book on this matter too. He decides that maybe Quentin can help, by telling him what happened to Laura when they were together in Egypt. He considers the possibility that Quentin may have discovered the truth about Laura. Sandor points out that even if he did, he certainly wouldn't share this information with Barnabas. Barnabas says he'll just have to interrogate Quentin and hope he accidentally lets something slip. At the cottage, Magda is finishing up helping Laura move in, and she asks if there's anything else she can do. Laura tells her to burn the portrait Barnabas gave her. Magda tells her to do it herself, but Laura says she can't do it. Magda worries that it might be worth money or something, but Laura demands that it be burned. Magda gets the portrait and throws it on the fire. Laura doesn't watch, but she asks Magda, "Is it burning?" Magda says it is, and Laura smiles and sighs happily, "It's been so long, so long." while the picture of herself is engulfed in flames. Barnabas goes to Collinwood, and finds a telegram from Alexandria, Egypt lying on the table. Quentin comes out of the servants quarters and starts in on Barnabas about his weird lifestyle. Barnabas tries to be friends. He inquires about Laura, and Alexandria, but Quentin denies that he knows anything about either. Barnabas confronts him with the telegram. They stare at each other with mutual suspicion for a very long time before Quentin finally takes the yellow paper from Barnabas' hand. Then he makes up his story, that the telegram is from his oldest friend, who's rich enough to spend his life travelling and now happens to be in Egypt. Barnabas says that's quite a coincidence. Quentin continues to deny that he was ever with Laura in Egypt. In the middle of the discussion the clock chimes 5 a.m., and Barnabas starts to get nervous. Quentin is now threatening to investigate Barnabas' private life. He asks Barnabas what business he's in. "Investments" Barnabas answers. The rooster crows moments later, and Quentin notices that Barnabas is nervous. He starts asking Barnabas to have breakfast with him, then lunch. Outside the house, Magda and Sandor are coming to rescue Barnabas. They enter the house and tell Barnabas that a messenger just arrived from Bangor. Barnabas gets out as fast as he can. He whispers to Magda to stay with Quentin to make sure he doesn't follow him. Magda follows Quentin into the drawing room and tells him that Laura came back to the cottage awhile ago. He finally reads the telegram from Alexandria, and his comment on it is, "I knew it, I knew I was right. I knew it, I knew it... What am I going to do now?" Magda asks Quentin what's in the telegram. He says it's nothing. She says he's lying. He says he used to be able to believe his own lies, and he now realizes how lucky he was for that. He asks Magda if she thinks Laura has changed at all. She says she seems a little more desperate about the children than she used to be. He tells Magda for once she has to be on his side and answer this question honestly: does Laura have any powers? Magda says no, she's always had a "certain sensitivity", but no powers. She tells Quentin he will be safe, and can go ahead and do whatever he's planning. Quentin goes to the cottage and finds Laura staring into the fireplace. He asks her why she's come back to Collinwood. She says for the children, of course. He asks her if she'll take money instead of them. She laughs at that. She accuses Quentin of wanting Jamison because he's the heir to the family fortune. He says if the children go with her they'll end up dead. She says, "Are you starting that again?" She mocks him, "Laura died in a fire in Alexandria." He says yes, he's starting that again. He gets out the telegram and tells her it's from the Egyptian police, and it says that police records confirm that Laura Murdoch Collins died by fire on March 7th 1896. Death certificate follows. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (about his day and night activities) Fortunately, I don't need much rest. ---- : Quentin: You're much more mysterious than Laura. ---- : Barnabas: I'm afraid I don't eat breakfast. ---- : Magda: You worry about him more than you do about me. ---- : Quentin (to Magda): You know, we're alike, you and I...only you play for pennies...for coins dropped in your palm...while I, at least, ask for everything. ---- : Quentin: (after he reads the cable) I used to be able to believe my own lies. ---- : Quentin: (to Magda) For once, you've got to be on my side. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Sandor Rakosi * Grayson Hall as Magda Rakosi * Diana Millay as Laura Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production Story * Laura Stockbridge never had any children, she died by fire in January 25, 1785. Barnabas wonders if his own father, Joshua Collins, concealed the real history of this and the cause of the fire. * Laura Murdoch died by fire on March 7, 1896 in Alexandria, Egypt. * Quentin's cablegram is dated April 27. * Laura orders Magda to burn the portrait of Laura Stockbridge. For some reason, she cannot do it herself. Would that destroy her? * TIMELINE: Barnabas will join Sandor at the crypt tonight at midnight. Laura left the cottage about thirty minutes ago. * 5am: Quentin and Barnabas talk in the Collinwood foyer. It was this night when Laura asked Magda to read the tarot cards for her. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the opening scene, the sound effect of Sandor striking the chisel with a hammer is out of sync. * In 739, Barnabas knew how Laura died. In this episode, he doesn't remember. * Jonathan Frid flubs, "there was never anyone... anyone..." He also calls Jeremiah his cousin but corrects it to uncle. * As Jonathan Frid is reading the book about Laura Murdoch Collins, he says she died in 1875 when he should have said 1785. * Thayer David calls Laura Collins "Laura Collinwood": "Laura Collinwood is no ghost, I know that."'' Thayer David/Sandor actually says, "The Laura at Collinwood," not "Laura Collinwood."'' External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 741 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 741 - Lunch Date with DestinyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes